Ejjina Mexonber-Quad
Duchess Ejjina Mexonber-Quad was a human female Star Command officer and the commanding officer of the ScSS Seraphic. 'Early Childhood' Ejjina was born in Kakabaka Bay Hospital on Baraben Prime, on 1st October 297AE. She was raised in the sleepy seaside village of Golding in Kakabaka Bay on Baraben Prime where she lived with her parents Hillon Mexonber and Dr Paretta Mexonber. When she was younger she wore braces for crooked teeth and a teddy bear called Peanut. She was average in every way. Her mother took her to church every year at Christmas and looked at stars with her through a telescope, which opened her eyes to the stars for the first time. Her father made sure she was a qualified diver before she started high school. She went to Greater Haggleton High School where she was a member of the football and swimming teams, something she joined as there was no athletics team. SHe enjoyed playing football so much she briefly considered a career in the game, but when scouts came they initially passed over her. When completing her final exams in 314AE she set three Quetico Province records in athletics, she graduated one of the top 20 students on the whole planet in that subject. Her classmates voted her "Best Sportsperson" and "Most Likely to Succeed." At some point in her Star Command career she had a brief romantic affair wth Lance Heidenreich, but it ended badly and they were bitter rivals from that moment forward. Rhapsody She had a crush on the school hunk, Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro with whom she had a date, and on that night her parents were murdered by a drugs cartel. She found her parents had provided well for her, their life insurance paid of their debts, including the new yacht her father had commissioned, and she used her inheritence to buy out the cabin in the Talloth Mountain Range. Soon after her parents murder she embarks on a galaxy spanning quest to become a member of the Quad with Philemon Yecroocs-Quad'Chi, accompanied by Bhutan Jii. While on the quest she completed the trials and when arriving on Neva'Eh met Enasis Secronaa-Quad, with whom she formed an immediate friendship. After joining the Quad in 314AE she added the traditional suffix "-Quad" to her name and was able to use her new powers to defeat the drugs cartel and bring her parents murderers to justice. She also improved all her exam results in the end of year tests to be one of the top students in her year. When Avenant Dru'Pala'Siro quit the football team rather than play alongside her she was made captain, which led to her being offered a trials with two football teams, including the Quetico City Panthers, her favourite football team. After this she joined Star Command. Despite being sponsiored by the legendary Commodore Chen, Sergeant Kim of the Sky Marshalls and Quetico Province District Attorney Kristopher Bergkamp she was initially deemed "unsuitable" despite perfect credentials. She was accepted when she asked for and investigation into the reasons behind this. Despite strong romantic feelings towards Bhutan she finds she does not love him, but is ready to move on with her lfie, finally grown up and ready to join Star Command Academy. 'Kingmaker' In 314AE she attends Basic Training at Camp Berlinsberg in Northern Quetico Province and is placed in Delta Unit. Her Trainee Number was 02475-08315. She was named Squad Leader of Squad Delta-06. She set records in all three assault courses at Camp Berlinsberg. She became the first trainee in Baraben prime history to gain a perfect score, which she did in hand-to-hand combat. She set a record in the physical exam, being one of only six trainee's to be given the honourific "Warhammer" shirt. During the BEaST Delta-06 set a new all-time Alliance record.She graduated head of the class. At Star Command Academy she was subjected to some Quad based bullying. She had intended to taker her major in Piloting, Minoring in Strategy and Tactics and Operations, but when she started her courses she found she did not enjoy piloting but was a natural at Stategy and Tactics, and was convinced by Admiral Guinevere Bourbon to switch them. Her starfighter Call Sign was "Wind" due to the way she ran like the wind. Her mentor was Ensign Mack. She played in the Academy football squad and joined the Historical Society, the Astronomy Club and Swimming Team. She also took part in the Resolute Marathon in 314AE and finished fifth. In December 314AE she was named Captain of the football team. In 314AE she started a relationship with Hamish McDougal. Whilst staying at her Talloth Mountain Range cabin she lost her virginity to him. At Christmas 314AE she switched on the Golding Christmas lights as part of her Duchess duties. In January 315AE she was attacked by a group of religious zealots who opposed her Quad faith. Videos of her defending herself made uplink and she was painted as the bad guy, despite an investigation proving otherwise. She was placed on report and given a discommendation for her role in the fight. She almost quit the service over the incident. In Ustinoq 315AE she was involved in an incident on the Broken Moon of Baraben Prime. While leading her squad on a routine training exercise they were attacked by an ARES. She saved the lives of her squad by attacking the ARES single handedly, but the result almost cost her her life and she spent three weeks in a Suspension Tank. She was awarded the Legion of Honour for the second time for her actions. She was made the Violet Knight, the ceremonial member of the Rainbow Order in 315AE. She became Admiral Guinevere Bourbon's attache aboard the ScSS Yakiss during her Cadet Cruise in 316AE, and proved very adept, earning a rave review form the hard to please admiral. When she returned to the Academy she saves the life of Tezch Kegeen Birith from the Green Mist, an action which begins the Scouring of Resolute. She then returned to the Royal Palace to find most of the Rainbow Order dead, and was forced to sacrifice the life of the Queen in order to save the King. She then found herself villified for her Quad faith, and thew her weight behind the treacherous Marjorie Gruber, who had collaberated with the Cameron Syndicate to bring down the roayl family, kill Ejjina's friends and make an example out of her for bringing down the drugs cartels, the result was that Gruber lost the senatorial election to the Tezch spectacuarly. She graduated valedictorian of her class from the Academy in 316AE. Her Star Command Serial Number was AD 314-500-941-A. 'The Birth of a Starship' In September 324AE whilst teaching Strategy and Tactics at the Baraben Prime branch of Star Command Academy, the King threw a ball in her honour which she attended with Bhutan Jii, Harmony Ait-Alia and a date. Whilst teaching her students gained record scores. In 325AE the King stepped in, it was realised she was too good an officer to leave teaching, and she was made Executive Officer of the Sovereign Star, the flagship of the Royal Baraben Home Guard. The Captain of the ship gave her rave reviews and said he had not worked with an officer of her calibre in years. Over Christmas 327AE Bo Se Yung had proposed and they had put in a request to move back to Baraben Prime. In Ques 328AE she launched an illegal rescue mission into the Nostluhk Dominion to rescue the crew and passengers of the ScSS Jules Verne from Podrink 452 System in what became known as the Podrink 452 Incident. 'Oblivion ' In 325AE she was assigned to the ScSS Houyi as Night Watch Commanding Officer as it embarked on Operation Burning Hammer. She personally tracked down the rouge ScSS Avensis and led the starfighter squadrens in the Battle of Enphico. As a result of her actions she was awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds and gained a promotion to Captain, along with command of the ScSS Banabhatta. While on Christmas leave on Orsimo she met Jovan Johnson. She was so impressed with him that she requested him to come aboard the Banabhatta. Because of his chequered past his commanding officer agreed. She had been put onto the engineering articles of Sorvel, Son of Yuvel, and had been impressed, requesting him for the Banabhatta but her request was denied. Upon arriving on the Banabhatta she found her ship had been mutilated by the previous commanding officer, Captain Reh'Jii'Kolos who had sold much of the ships systems, spare parts, even a shuttle, on the black market to line his pockets. The crew was hitting their targets, barely, but was demoralised and many had given up. The previous Captain had recently been arrested and jailed for his actions. She quickly moved against the officers who had conspired with previous Captain and got nine officers arrested before requesting more resources and officers from Commodore Taue Hashimoto. Over the next few months the ship was involved in the Athoras Encounter and they used the rewards from this repair and resupply the Banabhatta, put her in for a service, and gain 12 starfighter bays. All the time she and Bo Se Yung were growing closer. For her birthday in 326AE she had a birthday party in a seaside restaurant in Aegri. Here Bo Se Yung got her a bronze casting of the Banabhatta so she would never forget her first command, an expensive and thoughtful present. In 327AE she performed her first wedding between Ensign Dominique Swan and Yeoman Magnusson. In Bellan she and Bo Se Yung finally succumbed to their simmering sexual tension and slept together, starting a relationship. By Christmas they were talking about moving to Baraben Prime when he proposed, she accepted. In Ques 328AE, three weeks after the ScSS Jules Verne had been kidnapped by the Nostluhk Dominion, and having seen the hostages, including her mentor Guinevere Bourbon, struggling for life as they were tortured to death, she ordered pregnant Dominique Swan and civilains off the ship and took the Banabhatta across the boarder on an illegal rescue mission, sending a message to Commodore Taue Hashimoto accepting full responisility for the ships actions. On the way to the Podrink 452 System, hiding inside the Golden Blossom Nebula on route, she ordered them to go inside the wreck of a Nostluhk Leviathan codenamed 'Pluto' which they were able to gain security codes out of. Once in the Podrink 452 System and they identified the location of the hostages on the moon of Cancri she led a rescue team into the Nostluhk facility. They saved dozens of hostages, but only three of her team made it back alive, Jovan Johnson and Andre Ivanovich, whom she personally carried out. She suffered two broken ribs, a cracked bone in her forearm and internal bleeding before the remains of her team were rescued. On the way home she used innovative strategies and tactics to beat Trict and Orabavair ships in multiple engagements, but even so the Banabhatta was gradually broken down and her crew killed off. She lost friends such as Alexander McDougal, Tiffany Knowles, Kiew Hhung So and her fiance Bo Se Yung on the way home. When things looks bleakest they were finally rescued by Commodore Taue Hashimoto and Task Force Green Alpha One. She was transported back to Station Erya Green by the ScSS Sirumen and then transferred to Orsimo for her court martial. Due to "public interest" her court martial was opened to the public. The judicial committee was made up of people who disliked or had problems with her in the past. With the help of Rahn the Wanderer she was able to beat the charges against her enough to warrant only a brief suspension. During this time was escaped to Neva'Eh and mourned alone. It was only the arrival of her friend Enasis Secronaa-Quad that got her to accept that she had survived and gave her the motivation to move forward with her life. She found that as part of the publicity for Operation Open Water the was to be honoured with the President's Medal and the given command of the ScSS Seraphic as part of the historic mission. In reality it was a way fro Star Command to remove her from the Alliance for 3-years whilst making it look like they had placed one of their top young captains at the Oferan's disposal. In early 329AE she returned to Baraben Prime to take command of the ScSS Seraphic. Screaming Into The Night On the same day that she takes command of the Seraphic she is shot by Wojtek ‘Worm’ Zawakzki. She survives but takes a few weeks to recover. She starts having meals with Marrion Gibsy and Xhoa Chi Zwhang, fellow Baraben Prime natives. After taking command of the Seraphic Ejjina took the ship into the Bregenna Expanse for Operation Open Water. Early on they were involved in the Battle in the Ice where they took on survivors from the ScSS Ramesses XI. They started archeological digs at a Si'La ruin on the planet Eme with Ejjina thrilled to be doing something similar to her mother. They then got a distress call from the IOEV Holy Throne and when they investigated she was informed by Pyntaxian Ambassador Tonga Braakl that they are Naz'Jil's. She led a second team onto the Holy Throne and made was attacked by the Naz'Jil's, but was able to hold them off using her Quad abilities long enough for her crew to escape with the body of Ibudab. When the Naz'Jil's gave chase she pushed the Seraphic to new speed records, and leaked engine plasma out of the engines and ignited it in a bid to stop the Naz'Jil's. Her bold tactic failed, but held off the Naz'Jil's for long enough for the Oferan reinforcements to arrive. When Ibudab died she hosted War General Auxor, High Cleric Heela and Emperor Durrant as they learned of the final words of the Oferan messiah and declared Holy War on the Naz'Jil's. For her actions in rescuing Ibudab she was awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds and was able to confer that award on others. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE she attended a science conference with Axa Mai'Afta'Mix at Station Banahou. Here he arranged for the University of Li Koom and the Museum of the Interstellar Dragon to partner the Seraphic in investigating the Eme Si'La ruins. On the way back Mai'Afta'Mix's poor piloting skills got them lost and they were attacked by Cameron Syndicate and imprisoned on the secret Nephalim base. She met Tiberius Jones who became infatuated with her. She used this to her advantage, but fell in love with the expensive dress he brought her. Using her quad powers she took out several of the guards at the base and rescued Axa Mai'Afta'Mixand escaped in the ScSh Al-Khansa. Bringing back the ScSS Seraphic they captured the base and Tiberius Jones but uncovered a secret laboratory containing ten thousand clones, part of Project Olvikan. She used Tiberius Jones infatuation with her to try and learn more. He promises to tell her more, as long as she keeps in contact with him. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE she was able to make first contact with the Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom when the ScSS Seraphic interrupted a fight between the two sides. She made formal first contact with Pan Roth and then followed his ship back to Sor Lois to meet Xee Xar. Upon discovering the true nature of why the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War had started she ordered the ScSS Seraphic to help evacuate Sor Lois and deliver the survivors to Whereev Mellon. Here she met Hand Rahan IV. She ordered the ship to take part in The Battle of Whereev Mellon, using Alliance technology to enable to the Sarafid Dowd'i to talk to the Tincarma for the first time and ask for peace. With the help of Commander Xandos P Orthopolis and Ambassador Tonga Braakl they were able to sit down with both races and soon The Treaty of Sor Lois was signed, ending one hundred years of war. She was awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois and the Explorers Sigil with Bronze Clusters for her actions. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE the ScSS Seraphic was on border patrol to defend the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom whose military mad been wiped out in The Battle of Whereev Mellon. She is getting closer to Deyman Volosovich. They answered a distress signal from a Sarafid Dowd'i cargo ship that ad been chased by pirates and chased The Mai Nation Will Rise into the Midnight Nebula. She spoke to Tiberius Jones after defeating him at chess and confirmed some aspects of Project Olvikan. After The Encounter in The Mists the ScSS Seraphic starts to malfunction. Ejjina feels useless as her crew work to save them and she can do nothing as the microbial creatures in the Midnight Nebula are eating her ship. After Sorvel, Son of Yuvel has found a way of combating the microbial life forms and Jovan Johnson was able to fly them through a proto-star system to rid them of the infestation they were able to escape the Midnight Nebula and, in order to make repairs she contacts Commander Alejandro Gonzalez Diaz to find out where the ScSS Suleiman The Magnificent was recently repaired. He sends her to Taq's Caravanserai. At Taq's Caravanserai she bumps into Enasis Secronaa-Quad. The friends enjoy each others company and have their fortunes told by Lady Belless. She tells them they are mortal enemies and will destroy each other is they continue their relationship. The pair do not believe it, but have to bid goodbye to each other. After hearing such news Ejjina wishes to do something crazy, so goes to Deyman Volosovich's quarters, takes of her clothes and kisses him. Eulogies As the ScSS Seraphic undergoes repairs at Taq's Caravanserai she sees several members of the Seraphic family whilst running. Upon returning to the ship she takes a call from Commodore Suhkmani Kaur who has heard of her relationship with Deyman Volosovich and disapproves. She orders Ejjina to send Xandos P Orthopolis to go to Ku to aid with diplomatic relation with the Pirec. She also lets her known that Ejjina has been made commanding officer of the Sarafid Dowd’i Kingdom Squadron. Ejjina worries about her reputation due to her relationship with a subordinate officer. Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa and Selena Gomez advise her to relax about the situation, despite her not seeing a future with Volosovich. After repairs are complete she orders them to the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom but when they gain a message about the deteriorating political situation, Cameron Syndicate influence and Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i ships all heading for Ku she orders the ScSS Seraphic to Ku. Upon arrival she leads an attack on the Snowdrop Blue Devil with a combined Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i fleet chasing the Cameron Syndicate ship away. She ultimately decides to continue with her relationship with Deyman Volosovich. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE it becomes clear her relationship with Deyman Volosovich is doomed to failure. She is still playing chess with Tiberius Jones. She is on the bridge when the Fifth Pillar Element shuts down the ScSS Seraphic and goes down to engineering to see what can be done. Here she sees that Duquam is in Four Castle and goes to intercept, meeting Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista en route. They rescue those in Four Castle and she kills Obusmyar, Son of Obusam.She then went in search of Jovan Johnson with Deyman Volosovich and Tippu Ahluwalia. She is shocked to hear Jovan Johnson's confession about his past as an assassin, but sticks up for him as a member of her crew when he is verbally attacked by Deyman Volosovich. When she goes to talk to Deyman Volosovich he splits up with her and requests an immediate transfer. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she meets her new officers coming aboard before naming Starfighter Wing One. She is upset that she is having to turn away Cadets from the Star Command Academy's on Baraben Prime and Ullsimoof who wish to come onto the ScSS Seraphic for their Cadet Cruise. She attends the security briefing for the Federated Territories Agreement signing. Later that night she goes through her paperwork, authorizing 24 Cadets from the Star Command Academy on Ullsimoof to come aboard for their Cadet Cruise. She also authorized Sorvel, Son of Yuvel and Mohammed Al-Habsi to trial Fellowship 1.2 after the success of Fellowship 1.1. She was then contacted by Forsas Reh’Xisi’Omex who told her of Tiberius Jones's death. In the middle of the night she is awoken to the news that the Sarafid Shah Hand Rahan IV is dead. She throws herself into action and finds that Jovan Johnson and Xandos P Orthopolis have disappeared on the Polonkip colony, not something that can be a coincidence, she does not believe that the Sarafid Shah can have died on the eve of the signing of the Federated Territories Agreement either. She speaks with Li Po Yu and Kristina Trebaite, argues with Woodrow Chu and gains permission to go down to the surface with Tonga Braakl. After meeting Hector Javier Xabi-Garcia they head off to the Sarafid Shah Citadel to try and find out what is going on. Once in the Citadel they find Can Jii attempting to usurp the throne. He is aided by the Cameron Syndicate and Ejjina relaises they have to leave as they are in danger. Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista stops Tonga Braakl endorsing Can Jii and is forced to stay behind as part of his harem. While trying to get Commodore Suhkmani Kaur and Ambassador Hector Javier Xabi-Garcia to authoise a recuse mission for Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista Sai Mai Chang brings to her attention a secret message Xandos P Orthopolis has sent the ScSS Seraphic stating that Project Olvikan's invasion is imminent. She contacts Li Po Yu who needs more evidence, but believes she is right. Ambassador Plobella, Daughter of Ploben gives Ejjina command of her forces as the ScSS Ingagota detects a fleet of ships coming in from the Devil's Smile Nebula. When her crew figure out that Xee xar has fled to Sor Lois she gets permission from Commodore Suhkmani Kaur to follow. She goes down to Tualf Seni and talks to Xee Xar, who requests formal aid from Star Command. She commands the ScSS Seraphic in the Battle of Unda Und, taking the Seraphic, the ScSS Avramaya and the ScSS Ingagota to the far side of Unda Und to engage fifteen Dragonfire Class Cameron Syndicate ships. Using the planet as a place to hide she outflanks the ships and splits them into two groups, isolating them with starfighters and Hammerwing's until thy are able to destroy them. 'Service Record ' Her first assignment was as Piloting Officer on the ScSS Yakiss. In 317AE she transferred to the Night Watch Tactical Department and continued her up the ranks as a Squad Leader. She worked in the Officers Lounge on the Yakiss and picked up a lot of tips just by listening to the older officers. In 318AE she was promoted to Ensign and transferred to Station November Blue as Night Watch Commanding Officer. Due to her exceptional record she received a second promotion to Corporal in 319AE. In 320AE she is requested aboard the ScSS Hercules as Night Watch Commanding Officer. In 320AE she is awarded the Double Crown of the Twin Worlds for piloting the ship through a mine field after a 56-hour stint on duty, allowing dozens of other starships to follow them out of a fighting zone and saving thousands of lives during the Fall of Yaranes Prime. In 321AE she was awarded the Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds for saving three unconscious officers from a collapsing cave in the midst of a battle with cyborgs, lost her left leg in the process and had to undergo weeks of cloning treatment to regrow the leg and then several weeks of physiotherapy after this in order to learn to walk again. In 322AE, while undergoing her therapy, she undergoes an Advanced Weapons, Strategy and Tactics Course and recieves the field commission "Master-at-Arms." When the Tactical Officer on board dies she is promoted to his position in the Senior Staff. In 323AE she was promoted to Leftenant and assigned to the Sol Home Guard as a Strategic Advisor. Her position is terminated though when her Quad powers cause an incident. She broke up a fight between a Voldemork and Oferan at a bar using her Quad powers which led to Voldemork companies pulling out of the area costing the local economy millions of Ajilon's. In 324AE she was assigned to the ScSS Gilgamesh under legendary Captain Mai'Fen'Raa. It was supposed to be a major boon for her career as Mai'Fen'Raa had mentored dozens of highly placed officers. But Ejjina's Quad faith put her in the line of fire of the ships Executive Officer and then ultimtely Captain Mai'Fen'Raa when she complained about her treatment. In the end her case against them led to both of them being dishonourably dicharged from the service. Ejjina is attatched to the Baraben Prime Star Command Academy as a lecturer in Strategy and Tactics. Her one semester teaching gives the highest grade average in Star Command history. In 325AE she is transferred to the Sovereign Star, flagship of the Royal Baraben Home Guard as Executive Officer. She receives rave reviews from her CO. She is then promoted to Commander and transfers to the ScSS Tzinkethka as Executive Officer. The ship was attacked and boarded by pirates and the crew placed in slave halo's. Ejjina broke free, retook the ship, freed the crew and captured three enemy craft, despite suffering major radiation sickness in doing so and being forced to go through weeks of radiation therapy. She earned the Legion of Honour for her actions. Assigned to ScSS Houyi as Night Watch Commanding Officer during part of Operation Burning Hammer. Her actions during the Battle of Enphico, which resulted in her taking command of the Houyi after the death of the senior staff, led to her being awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds and gaining a promotion to Captain, along with command of the ScSS Banabhatta. In 326AE the Banabhatta was involved in mapping the Golden Blossom Nebula. In Syropha 326AE she led the Banabhatta in action during The Athoras Encounter. In 328AE she got engaged to Bo Se Yung and put in a transfer back to Baraben Prime. However in Ques 328AE she was involved in the Podrink 452 Incident, where she broke orders, regulations and intergalactic law but saved over 350 Alliance citizens. half her crew, including Bo Se Yung, were killed and the Banabhatta was all but destroyed. In returning back to the Alliance she became the first Captain to enter the Nostluhk Dominion and return alive. She was court martialed for her actions, and while found guilty of some actions retained her commission with only a suspension. She was awarded the President's Medal for her actions, the first in fifty years. In January 329AE she was assigned the commanding officer of the ScSS Seraphic as part of Operation Open Water and leads the ScSS Seraphic into the Bregenna Expanse. Here she leads the crew in The Battle In The Ice, and transfers the survivors from the ScSS Ramesses XI into her own crew. She then leads the crew in a scientific exploration of the Si'La ruins on the planet Eme. Then they receive a distress call from the IOEV Holy Throne and when they investigate make first contact with the Naz'Jil's. She rescued her crew by utilizing her Quad powers to go one on three against the Naz'Jil's before escaping. She then inspired her crew to escape the chasing Naz'Jil ship and delivered the body of the dead Ibudab to the Oferan. In Ques 329AE she was kidnapped by forces loyal to the Cameron Syndicate and taken to Nephalim. She escaped and brought back the ScSS Seraphic taking down the Syndicate cloning laboratory there. She was asked to keep in communication with the criminal Tiberius Jones due to his infatuation with her, hoping he might let some useful snippets of intelligence go when talking to her. Later in Ques 329AE she made first contact with the Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom and played a key role in the ending of the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War for which she was awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois and the Explorers Sigil with Bronze Clusters. In Rabcyella 329AE the ScSS Seraphic was on border patrol defending the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom when they answered a distress signal from a Sarafid Dowd'i cargo freighter. They chase the pirate ship The Mai Nation Will Rise into the Midnight Nebula and engage it in The Encounter in The Mists destroying it. Soon after the microbial life forms in the Midnight Nebula start to eat the ScSS Seraphic. She is unable to help but her crew save the day. Upon leaving the Midnight Nebula she contacts Commander Alejandro Gonzalez Diaz to find out where she should fix her ship, he sends her to Taq's Caravanserai. She takes the ScSS Seraphic there to affect repairs. In Erya 329AE she heard that a number of Sarafid Dowd'i and Tincarma ships were heading to Ku and she took the ScSS Seraphic there to aid in stopping the Cameron Syndicate coup on Ku. Security Clearance In Erya 329AE her security clearance was Level Blue and her password was "Mexonber-Quad-Alpha-6-9-2-Elsilon". 'Personal Information' Her native language in Amglish, but she also speaks conversational Esperanto. One of her great heroes is Captain Kismet. Ejjina is claustrophobic. She enjoys simple meals like fish, salad and fresh bread, and fruit juices. Her alcoholic beverage of choice is Barabeer. She has bank accounts with the Royal Bank of Baraben Prime, Central Bank of Orsimo and BuTani Corp Banking. She owns a three storey house in her home town of Golding with a boat house and a yacht called the Dream of the Seas, a log cabin in the Talloth Mountain Range called "Winterland Splendour" and an apartment in Resolute. She supports the Liberal Party. Her Star Command Serial Number is AD-314-500-941-A 'Physical Appearance' Ejjina is over average height and an athletic build after growing up running and swimming daily. She enjoys playing football, kickboxing and these have furnished her with a powerful and slender physique. She has long dark hair and brown eyes, and olive skin. As of 314AE she has the Quad tattoo on the back of her left hand. From 315AE she has a pierced belly button. 'Style' Ejjina's style is simple, comfortable and laid back. She enjoys wearing shorts or drawstring trousers, trainers, and simple t-shirts. Some of her favourites are: *an old battered Quetico City Panthers away shirt (mainly white with some purple) *A "Warhammer" t-shirt (white with black writing) *A "Camp Berlinsberg Graduate" t-shirt She wears a silver Aqua-Indian ring on a chain around her neck at all times. She found it in an archeological dig in Baraben Prime's southern polar regions with her mothers university as she was working on as an intern. It belonged to an Aqua-Indian princess who had died trying to find new shelter for her people, but they never found her name. Ejjina wears it to remind herself what she is fighting for, her world, her loved ones and to live up to the idealised image of "the Princess." She always wears her Way-an, which has a kilij like curved blade on top of a rapier like guarded handle, it gives off a blue fame. She wears her mothers watch hen not on duty. She carries a golden PCS, a Christmas gift from the King and Queen of Baraben Prime in 315AE, built on Susa. Treasured Possessions Her most treasured possessions are always on her person, this includes her Way-an and Aqua-Indians ring. Commanding Officer's Office She keeps the Umpata egg given to her upon taking command of the ScSS Seraphic on a shelf behind her desk. Likewise she keeps a book written by her mother, her paternal grandfathers clock and models of the ScSS Banabhatta and the Smuilian transport ship Ziwyggl. She also keeps a picture of her parents on their wedding day and a picture of Bo Se Yung. 'Awards ' Legion of Honour - First time - For actions in "The Talloth Blitzkrieg" in 314AE (awarded before she joined Star Command, only 10th time this has happened in history.) Second Time - For saving her Squad from an unauthorised attack from an ARES during a routine training exercise. She is the first person in the history of Baraben Prime to win the medal twice. Royal Order of the Knights of Baraben Prime - was named a Dame for her actions against Pirates on the Spaceway Phlorentine whilst abard the Ziwyggl in 314AE and then promoted to Duchess for her actions in "The Talloth Blitzkrieg" in 314AE. After this she was known as the Duchess of Golding. She was promoted again to a full Duchess with a hereditary title for saving the lives of the King and Tezch in 316AE Basic Training Ribbon - Awarded in 314AE for completing Basic Training Small Arms Expert Ribbon - Awarded in 314AE for showing expert level small arms skills. Basic Training Honour Graduate Ribbon (Gold Award) - Awarded in 314AE for finishing top of her class at Basic Training, one of only 3 Honour Graduates in a field of 408. Baraben Prime Fleet Academy Ribbon - Awarded in 316AE for completing officers training at the Baraben Prime Fleet Academy Star Command Academy Honour Graduate Ribbon - Awarded in 316AE for finishing with grade average over 94%, one of only 2 Honour Graduates in a field of 3,000. Golden Starburst - Awarded in 316AE for saving the lives of two members of the Baraben Prime Royal Family. Double Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 320AE for piloting the ScSS Hercules for 56-hours through a fighting zone, leading dozens of starships to safety and saving thousands of lives. Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 321AE for saving the lives of three officers by dragging them out of a collapsing cave. She lost her leg inthe process and had to undergo cloning treatment to regrown it and then learn how to walk again. Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 325AE for her actions at the Battle of Enphico. President's Medal - Awarded in 328AE for her actions during the "Podrink 452 Incident." Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 329AE for her actions in rescuing Ibudab from the Naz'Jil's Explorers Sigil - Awarded in Ques 329 with Bronze Clusters for making first contact with the Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom. Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for her actions in ending the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War Royal Title She is made a Dame of the Baraben Prime nobility in 314AE, and the raised up to the title of Duchess later that same year. In 316AE she is given the hereditary title Duchess of Golding for saving the life of the King and Tezch. With this comes shares in the company Royal Sangria. 'Behind the Scenes' Ejjina Mexonber-Quad was not conceived of in a flash, but come to slowly, growing bit by bit. The idea of a female Captain, different to how most starship Captain's are portrayed, was appealing. The idea "how to improve on Captain Kirk" was a mantra, until the idea to add aspects of the Jedi and wizards from Harry Potter and Bene Gesserit from Dune was hit upon. That led to the formation of the Quad Order, which was made controversial. Then came the idea of the Porink 452 Incident being her previous mission and her history of failing in relationships. In writing Rhapsody the idea was to create a heroine opposite to Bella from Twilight. Someone strong and independent enough to be seen as heroic, yet intelligent, sexy and feminine, whilst being tough and "bad ass." Someone who was not defined by the need for a boyfriend and how others saw her, but by what she chose to be and how they saw herself. The character is named after the Mongolian word for "oasis." Author Craig W. Atkinson's daughter shares the same name. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Banabhatta Crew Category:Star Command Officers Category:Baraben Prime citizen Category:Quad Members